subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Mornrise Serpent
Mornrise Serpent is the Cash Shop Monthly Challenger for Summer 2014. The Mornrise Serpent is an Eastern dragon as majestic as the summer sunrise. It bares a resemblence to the Dawn Paralix. Mornrise Serpent is the dragon counter-part to the bird Eventide Phoenix. If you defeat Eventide Phoenix 25 times (doesn’t have to be all with the same pet), you will unlock the Midnight Sun achievement. The prize is a Strangely Warm Pearl, which can be used to unlock the dragon challenger: Mornrise Serpent (though the pearl is so pretty I wish I could have both that and the dragon). Like it is with the other seasonal Cash Shop challenger pairs, the difficulty gap between the bird and the dragon is big. In fact, this might be the biggest one yet. Mornrise Serpent is classified under the “extremely hard” difficulty and is suited for pets who are at least tier 9 (though I find him to be notably easier than our other summer dragon, the Sandragon). Curses and stealing are disabled against him. His stats are as follows: Unlocking Attacks Shore Break: 5-7 light, 5-7 physical, 9-32 water Low chance of freezing Summer Wind: 8-11 earth, 8-11 ice, 8-11 wind, 8-11 water Heals 250 HP Swift Claws: 17-21 physical Boosts attack by 25 Cyclone: 9-23 wind, 3 light, 1 magma, 1 fire, 5-8 water Boosts attack and defense by 25 each Hot Sand: 10 or 15 light, 5-7 magma, 5 physical, 5-7 fire Blocks 15 light, 15 magma, 10 fire Boosts attack by 25 Guide His weapons are quite inconsistent in terms of how many icons they deal. They could hit big or they could not be much of a threat (kind of like Fruit Salad’s Grapes of Wrath weapon). Water and wind are the most important blocks due to both of them having the blocking potential to make a weapon almost completely futile. Blasting is helpful as it makes his attacks a bit easier to predict and you might even heal up during rounds where he uses a junk weapon. Hot Sand is probably the most annoying of his weapons to deal with since it blocks a bit of three icon types and throws off his icons quite a bit. For means of clutch defense, you might want to have a Death, Water, and Light shard equipped. Sancturia Exodin scrolls are great for blocking his attacks for the most part. Plus, if you are using Blessed Trident alongside a water blocker such as Pirate Cutlass/Frostbite Amulet/Welldwellers Cuirass, then it might not be a bad idea to equip a third infinite use weapon if you get lucky with trident’s blessing (preferably something like Reborn Icewand of Doom, Large Gutting Knife, Charged Shield, or Malignant Rift Staff). Dark Water, Earth, or Death Potions might give a bit of an extra lift if you need that damage. Loot Like the other birds and dragons, Mornrise only drops special loot, which is as follows: Mornrise Beanbag Ruined Mornrise Relic Dawnfluff The beanbag is self-explanatory while Dawnfluff is a sunrise-colored minion for your pet. The relic doesn’t really do much (it’s not even a wearable), but if you combine it with Eventide Chakram from the phoenix’s special loot in the Genetech Lab, you will get a Recovered Relic Hammer. The hammer is a tier 7 weapon that does 24-26 earth, 5-8 fire, 5-8 light icons while also boosting your attack by 15 and your defense by 10 and has two mod slots. Truth be told, I am not really impressed by this as you probably already have better by the time you win this. Not to mention that the Fruit Bone Dagger from the Spring challengers has better damage, slightly more powerful boosting, and can even steal. Still, it is a pretty hammer. For this round though, I think the minion is the highlight of the loot. External Links * MrCool's Guide Category:Extremely Hard Difficulty Category:Battle Opponent Category:2014 Opponents